If there's a soulmate for everyone
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Oneshot/song fic about Leah. Leah over hears the guys talking about her and cant take it anymore, takes a walk in the woods and memories evade her.  I suck at summaries, Story is way better then title and summary


**This is a oneshot song-fic about Leah. The song is Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield**

Leah stormed out the house after another heated argument with Paul and cursing out Sam and some other pack members. She walked around the woods for hours for no reason. After a few hours she decided to phase into wolf form.

Leah thought of the how much the other members of the pack piss her off and phased instantly.

Paul, Quil, Jared, and Jacob were phased, and didn't notice Leah had phased.

_That girl seriously has issues_-Paul

_I never thought there was someone worse then Paul until I met Leah _-Jacob

_What is that suppose to mean Jacob _-Paul

_Nothing Paul, nothing_- Jacob

_Didn't you say Leah was like the female version of Paul yesterday, Quil? -_Jared

_WHAT? _-Paul

_I never said that! -_Quil

_that's the worst insult possibly in man kind! I am nothing like Leah _-Paul

_You guys would make the perfect, hot headed couple -_Jacob

_Are you trying to gross me out? _-Paul

The guys continue to trash talk Leah until Leah cant take it anymore and growls.

_Oh crap how long has you been listening Leah? -_Jacob, Quil, Jared, and Paul all think at the same time.

_Long enough to hear all the trash talking you guys said about me_ - Leah growled then got into a crouch ready to attack one of them. Just as Leah is about to lunge at Quil, Sam phases and his thoughts are of nothing but Emily. Leah winces at his thoughts and tries to ignore them. She lunges at Quil and blocks her thoughts, but freezes when Sam uses the alpha command on her.

_**Leah Stop! **_-Sam

Leah tries ignoring him and attempts to lunge at Quil again but her wolf body stays put, because of the command.

_What is this about? -_ Sam

Sam hears what the guys were saying about Leah, and sighs

_Guys didn't I already tell you to quit picking on Leah_ -Sam

_Like you care, just go back to talking about me like dirt because I cant take this anymore , im out_-Leah

_Leah what are you …-Sam_

Leah gets away from them and phases back before Sam can finish what he was saying. She throws on the tank top and shorts she had tied around her leg and starts walking deeper into the woods.

Flashes of picture of her and Sam go through her mind, from when they were a couple. When her and Sam had their first date, when Sam use to help Seth with his homework when he needed help. How everyone said that her and Sam would be together forever because they were perfect for each other.

Leah reached in her pocket and took out the engagement ring Sam had given her when he proposed to her, remembering that day as if it was just yesterday.

(Flashback)

_Sam had token her to the where they first met, on first beach. Just as the sun started to set, Sam got down on one knee. Leah looked at him and gasped at the next words he said. "Leah, you are the love of my life, all I want is to be with you for the rest of forever. From the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one, the only one for me. You're the only thing that makes me truly happy. Leah Clearwater will you marry me?" As Sam finished Leah had tears in her eyes. "yes Sam a million times yes" She said smiling brightly. Sam smiled at her and stood up, put the ring on her finger then hugged her and spun her around. Leah had never been happier._

_(_end flashback)

Then she remembered the horrible day when she found out Sam went missing. The three weeks she wasted trying to find Sam. Then the treacherous day when he broke up with her then went after her use to be favorite cousin Emily.

Leah felt betrayed by bother Emily and Sam. Even though she now knows Sam couldn't control who he imprinted on. She felt like he should have imprinted on her. She knows Sam better than anyone else.

More images run though Leah's head, this time images of Sam and Emily, together, happy, without her.

Leah felt something wet on her cheeks, she put her hand up to her cheek to feel that they were tears, she wasn't aware of that she was crying. At least no one was around to witness this, the guys would never let her hear the end of it if they saw her crying. Especially Paul, he would remind her every 4 minutes and make some stupid joke about it.

She continued to walk when a random song that she never knew she knew came into her head. Leah started to sing the song aloud as she walked through the lonely woods.

" _Incompatible, it don't matter though'_

_cuz someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do_

_You're not easy to find_

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

_I__s already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Here we are again, circles never end_

_How do I find the perfect fit_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Most relationships seem so transitory_

_They're all good but not the permanent one_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone"_

By now the tears were falling freely down Leah' cheeks. She didn't try to stop them either. She let them fall as she kept walking through the woods to the unknown.

**I really hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think =)**


End file.
